Fallen comet Ninja world
by Mary Song
Summary: After falling from the sky, she must depend on a voice in her head, as her memory has been locked away. Who knows how much trouble she'll get into? A huge bounty won't be the least of her problems! She'll have to remaster her powers, and learn anew. OC!
1. Fall and awake in a forest

She fell.

She fell very fast and the wind screamed at her, but she could not hear it.

She wasn't fully awake as she plummeted down, flitting in and out of conciousness.

Then the fall was ending, and the forested ground yawned up and she lost the battle and the darkness of unconsciousness rushed up to meet her. Her last thought was; _This is going to hurt. _

Then she hit the ground and it did hurt. Then all went blank...

The sentry saw the thing fall, and the huge bloom of dirt, earth and splinted tree that exploded outward, like when someone chucks a stone in a pond from above. He thought about it, then went to investigate.

She woke up in a huge hole in the ground. And cussed silently. Then she got up, and discovered that she hurt all over, and she cussed again. She scrambled up the side of the hole, hand clawing at earth until she emerged on the edge of the mound. She looked around, but did not see the one watching her. Then she turned and ran off into forest, crashing though a bush. A little while later a sentry turned up, and poked around. He didn't find anything, but he left in a hurry.

The man suddenly appeared on the other side of the clearing. I froze and watched him warily, wondering whether he was friendly. But I didn't want to take the chance and be wrong. I hadn't trusted the man who'd turned up earlier either. So I kept hiding in the bush and waited, watched.

The man, was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. Some how my forgotten past told me that was a bad thing. He went down into the hole and came up, holding something sparkly and silver. I went cold all over, because something told me that what he had was important, and I could not afford to lose it. I barrelled out of the shrubbery, screaming like a Valkyrie banshee.

I slammed into the man and grabbed the shine-y. Then I paused and leaned over him.

"MINE!" I yelled at him. Then I ran like mad, laughing with nerves.

I stopped when I could no longer run, my lungs burning with every breath I took. Collapsing on the ground, I dragged myself over to a tree, then leant my back against it. Then I inspected what I had reclaimed from that: _Atkatsuki_, a non-voice in my head supplied. I probed it, but it was just a shard of lost memory. It was a bracelet, all made of a silvery metal, with two charms on it, a kind rock on fire, made of a different metal, a dark cold one with rainbow's on it,. The other charm was heart made of dull pink stone, It had a crack down the centre.

Then it struck me. I had no idea who I was. My past, my life, my home, even my name was gone. Lost. It was all mist. Not a thing, not even a feeling of who I was. Had I bumped my head? I couldn't even remember that! What could I remember? The first thing I could remember was climbing out of a hole.

_Crater_. That was the non-voice. _What?_ I asked, #Y_ou fell, from a great height. Things that fall from a great height leave a crater.#_ The non-voice sounded smug. _And you would be?_ #_An extension of your self. #_It sounded ever smugger. _I need something to call you. Otherwise it'll makes my head hurt. _I thought, wondering if this meant I was crazy. #Y_our not crazy, but you might as well think of me as your memory keeper.# And that's too long...how about Memorke?#You used to do that sort of thing all the time, name things. Like toys. Let me guess, that's memory minis the "y" and the first two letters of keeper?# Why the need the guess? You me after all. # Not all the way. I'm a separate __bit of you, like a second personalty. But I'm too small to take you over or anything!_# The voice added hastily. _Well sitting around here talking to an extension of myself isn't going to get me very far. Oh and Memorke? Try not to interrupt at vital times with snaky comments._ I somehow knew that some inner-voices did that. _#The thought had never crossed my mind, honest!# _Memorke said in a falsely innocent voice, so I knew she been planning to. _In fact, I'd like you to shut up till I talk to you next. Unless it's a dire emergency. Got it?_ I got a feeling of hurt and understanding from the bit of my mind where Memorke was._ Good. Let's go. _I got up and started to walk. Then stopped. _Uh, Memorke?_ I got a sudden inclination that I should be going to the direction to my left, along with a grumpy feeling. _Thanks. _I turned and started walking.


	2. Get dressed and go to town

**(Okay, no one's nagged me to update, but I've been tweaking this for a while. I want it to be as good as possible, the sad thing is I can't skip to the good bits. So bear with me readers. My friend has asked me to put her in this, but I've written her in a lot in other fics yet to be published. So maybe I want to keep one to myself. But it's up for voting, if anyone but her reads this. And her friend. This means you Reo and niquey!)**

After a lot a walking, though the forest, she began to feel the hairs on her neck stand up. She looked around but there was no-one there.

_I feel like I'm being watched...._

_#You are.# _That was Memorke, a voice in her head.

_How? There's no one around. I think I'd know somehow... _

_# Then maybe it's..the hokage, he's some big guy in charge, somewhere. He's got a crystal ball. He can see stuff in it.# _

_How do you know that? How are you so sure?_

_# Your memories are my knowledge, I can dose out little bits. But You mustn't have it all. Your old self made that clear. Your knowledge, and some things I picked up, tell me where in that area.# _

_Picked up? Later. When we're safe. We will talk, you and I._

_# I look forward to it.# _Memorke seemed to pause and think, _#it's been bugging me, how are we going to get into the village? You might not be able to get in, like this...#_

She looked down and gasped. She was wearing a filthy dress that may have been white at one point, now it was covered in mud, bits of leaf and under that....blood. She bit her lip. The climb out of the crater had given her the layer of mud, the run had done the leaves, but why would she be in a dress soaked with blood?_ Blood, was there a battle? _

_#Don't think about it, really. Even I can't figure out what happened. The memories are all in splinters. All I know is it ended with you falling. You blocked it out for a reason!# _

Memorke sounded stressed. Memorke did not seem to like having anything out of place.

_Can you put the memory back together? I will need to know someday. Plus, I can't show up in a blood soaked dress! Unless I want to look like a victim of an attack..._

_#Um...# _

There was a strange feeling, like something inside of her, that was mostly independent, was uncoiling, seeping halfway out and looking around. Then she felt it see something. She felt it retreat back in and recoil.

_#There! There's an abandoned camp not to far from here. You can find some clean clothes there! It's in that direction# _She felt a gentle tugging and began to walk. She stumbled across a collapsed tent, and fell over. After struggling up and rustling though it she found a sack with a brown shirt and black pants, so she changed into them quickly. Then she turned and began walking again. One the way she found a long strip of cloth. It was a sky blue colour. She tugged it of the bush and gave it a looking over. Then she tied it round her waist.

_#What's that supposed to be?#_

_A sash. Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Your sneaky. At least try not to interrupt when I'm talking to someone_

_#That's more like it! See? You know you need me.# _She shook her head, but was smiling.

_What are you? My faerie or something?_

_#Or something...# _She sighed and once again began walking.

Then she saw it. At first she had no idea what she was looking at, then the slow concept formed in her mind. _It's a wall. _Memorke stayed silent._ Which way to the gate, I wonder?_ Once again Memorke indicated in a direction. Once again she followed the advice. She came to a gate. Somehow she got though with a minim of fuss. And went into the town. _What is this place? _

_#It's the village hidden in the leaves. It's got ninjas, and it's lead by a guy called the hokage. He's a really like some ultimate ninja. Well, in his day. He's a bit old now...# _

_Good to know. Keep up the good work._ She walked bit faster, following her nose. She looked around, amazed by everything see saw. She could not remember anything, so it was all new to her. Yet she understood much of what she saw. There was a old lady haggling with a vegetable vendor. There was a bunch of kids playing in the street. She stopped. There was a noodle shop, her nose had led her to a noodle shop. She stared in disbelief, then her stomach growled loudly. She was hungry. She walked forward, suddenly shy. The man behind the counter looked at her, then spoke. She looked at the sign. Ichiraka Ramen Bar

"You going to buy something?"

She looked at him, wondering what to say. _#Ramen. You can get ramen here. It's a kind of noodle dish.#_ Memorke sounded proud, like she had worked it out after some thought._ #He'd want something in return...money or something,# _

_Memorke, I don't think I have any. I don't even know what it looks like._ She bit her lip and shook her head, turning away, her tummy grumbling. She had walked two streets when Memorke piped up.

_#You could always try picking someone's pocket, you are certainly quick enough for it.#_ She pondered this.

_Now how would I know how to do that? _

_#It came in handy. Just bump into someone and slip some coins from them. Or you can try begging, or just starve and hope some takes pity.#_

She frowned, then shrugged. She slipped over to a likely looking man, watching as he took coin out and paid for an item. Then she followed him for a little. Then she stumbled and fell on him, dipping her hand in his wallet as she did. She came away with a small amount of coinage which she quickly shoved in her sash Then she blushed as the man turned and glared at her. Then he turned and kept walking. She turned and headed back to the noodle shop.

She went up to the counter and stared at the man behind the counter. After a littler while he looked at her.

"Back are we? Are you planning to buy something now?" He scowled. She nodded. He brightened a little bit. "What are you after then?"

"Ramen"

The noodle-man handed her a nice steaming bowl-full, and she took out a small amount of coins, looking worried but calm. The noodle-man took some coins and ignored the rest, then turned to serve another customer. She sat down and began to eat, barely restraining herself from guzzling it like a wild animal. She was _really_ hungry. The noodles were tasty. A satisfied look

"You like ramen too, huh?' She turned to her right. There was a kid with vivid spiky yellow hair,. and a cocky self-sure grin. He was eating a huge bowl of ramen. She looked at him and sighed., "I like food." she said drily. _He looks like trouble._ She thought, and resumed eating her ramen _#He is. His name is Naruto Uzumaki .He's a prankster. Mainly because he wants attention, people treat him like the plague. And for good reason, as far as they're concerned.# Why? #Um...#_ At that point Naruto interrupted.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage ! Believe it!" He grinned at her. She squinted sourly at him, then a wry smile smile spread across her lips.

"Think people will finally respect you when your Hoakge? I wish you lots of luck with that kid. You'll need it." She sighed and shook her head, then resumed shoving noodles in her head. Naruto had a look of shock on his face. Then he stood up,

"Who are you calling kid? I'm a qualified ninja! Can't you see my head band? The symbol on means I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village! "

He pointed to his head band, a metal rectangle on the centre front, with a funny symbol scratched on it, a swirl ending with a line on one end, with a corner on the other., it looked like a eye or a mouse. She stared at him glumly, ramen hanging from her mouth. Then she infuriatingly sucked the noodles into her mouth and chewed slowly. Then she carefully swallowed, then she spoke.

"So that's what that's for? Hmmm. Well I guess you must of earned it, so why don't you go fight someone big and threatening and let me eat in peace?"She dragged her bowl closer. She could almost hear his jaw drop. She looked back at him, biting her lip.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful. I've just had a really bad day. It's not your problem, really. I don't even..." She looked away, face showing pain and regret before hiding it with a bored expression.. Naruto turned to leave. She called out.

"Hey, if you want, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen sometime. You know, in return for-" Naruto turned and rushed back, huge grin on his face. She blinked.

"Really?" He looked eager, really eager. She blinked again, so he sat down, and they started talking.

"So. What's your name?" She blinked, then looked at him nervously. _My name? Oh my.._ Memorke stayed silent. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"My name? Hmmm. My name? Well, dear me." She looked at him. And grinned. "Guess!" His face dropped.

"Awww! No fair!" His pouted.

"That real cute, but no dice. Have a guess. You can have as many as you want! Go ahead. If you guess right, I give you a reward!"

"What kind of reward? "

"More ramen?" He looked at her blankly. She rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do." She looked Naruto up and down. "When you can get some free time from your your..." She gestured vaguely "...ninja training and duties, meet me..."she looked around "...Up on the Hokage heads, we'll talk more there. In the mean time, aren't you meant to be somewhere?" She smiled knowingly. Naruto's face showed dismay as something slowly dawned on him.

"Aw man! Gotta go! Meet you tonight okay?" he turned to go.

"Sure kid! I got nothing better to do!" She watched as he ran off. _Hmm_._ My ramen's nearly gone cold._ She gulped down the last mouthfuls, then got up and walked vaguely in the direction Naruto had run off, hoping the kid would not blab about her. After a while she saw him go into a building.

Then she realised something. _Naruto is older than me! How come he treated me like I had the right to be superior? Whoa! That's so weird!_

_#People tend to listen if you talk like you have the authority to boss them around, especially if it's an emergency. You talked like you were much older and pulled it off. It's called chasima!# _

_But still! He didn't even notice! _

_# He will next time. You lost the nerve. He'll see it.# _

_No big deal! The more harmless I appear, the better of I'll be. Why oh why did I say I'd reward him? I don't have more than a little stolen money and the clothes on my back! I'll come clean as I can tonight. In the mean time..._

_#Wrong! You have more than that! Your old self stashed some stuff in case it was ever needed! I can show you where!# _

Then was a feeling like a subtle tugging then information rushed into her mind in a dizzying blur, she couldn't see strait! She staggered, then blindly blundered over to a wall, only to slump against it and slide down with her head in her hands. After a while it stopped. _Warn me next time. In we were in battle that would have cost me my life! _

_#Well you haven't lost all you old charm have you? That was almost like your old self! I though I had given too much for a second!#_

_Let's go shall we? I want to get those things of mine before I'm due on the heads._

**(2,300 words!)**_  
_


End file.
